Talk:Razah
Early speculations Sounds cool. －Sora 05:24, 17 October 2006 (CDT) *This sounds pretty huge... class shifting? Skill copying? Are we going to see this in opponents, too? --Tisiphone 20:34, 20 October 2006 (CDT) ::Well the Apocrypha boss does the class-shifting for sure. RolandOfGilead 02:49, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :::Oh, snap, thanks for the link. Not looking forward to that guy! --Tisiphone 18:57, 23 October 2006 (CDT) *Trivia - The reference to "Tabula Rasa" in the Trivia section is garbage speculation. It either needs an authenticating citation, or it needs to be removed. Ninjatek 13:36, 15 November 2006 (CST)Ninjatek ::Hmm, Tabula Rasa; as in the forthcoming NCSoft MMORPG? Snograt talk here 01:53, 2 December 2006 (CST) Is Razah even in the game? He is not available in the PVP unlocks, so if he is available in the game for PVE players only, there will be a lot of upset PVP players...70.64.104.35 12:36, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :It's not so bad... I think he may get powers that make him unsuitable for PvP. Just a gess. ::I'm sure but I haven't seen or heard anything of him and I beat the game. I still have numerous quests to do and places to explore though. (T/ ) 18:39, 29 October 2006 (CST) :I'm tending to believe he's not been put in the game yet, but has anyone considered/tried unlocking all hero skills as a method of unlocking? Any idea how many total "hero skills" can be bought? Quamper 07:11, 6 November 2006 (CST) ::Well according to Gaile Razah is in fact not in the game yet http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2187930&postcount=184 Quamper 14:51, 6 November 2006 (CST) "uncertainty of spiritness" The description of Razah from the Nightfall manual hints at nothing in common with the "game mechanic spirits", IMHO, and the comments about spirits in the current article seem to me to be going out of the way to bring up a question that doesn't have much merit. But just reading what I write here shows I somehow feel quite biased about this issue, so I wonder what others think. - 17:25, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Yeah, Djinn are expliticly described as spirits in the manual, but they're considered elementals from a game mechanics perspective. I think we should put his type as unknown until he's recruitable and someone tests him with EoE. -- Gordon Ecker 21:18, 6 November 2006 (CST) Shapeshifting Just wondering where did the "shapeshifting" info come from, as I can't find it in the manual. - 17:27, 30 October 2006 (CST) :They read the bit in Razah's fluff about the Mists taking on different forms, and didn't realize that that was an ability of the mists, not the things that the mists turn into. The mists take on certain forms, and Razah is one of these forms. That doesn't mean he can dissolve back into the mists and take a new form. They are wrong.70.64.104.35 07:20, 31 October 2006 (CST) Dopple Can you say dopple? :Yeah, I suspect he / she / it looks very similar to the doppleganger. -- Gordon Ecker 08:38, 2 November 2006 (CST) ::Personally, I think that the doppleganger looks like a Margonite. -- Dashface 07:18, 25 December 2006 (CST) Variable != Ritualist :"The correct interpretation of Razah's 'variable profession' is currently unknown, alough there is currently no hero of Ritualist proffesion available, so Razah's proffesion may be Ritualist." Razah's a Nightfall hero who is planned to be added in the upcoming Nightfall major update. Zenmai is a Factions / Nightfall crossover hero. Sure, you'll probably be able to make him a ritualist if you have Factions, but you'll also probably be able to make him a Necromancer, Paragon or even one of the Campaign Four professions. If they do add a Ritualist hero, it'll probably require Factions. -- Gordon Ecker 20:12, 22 November 2006 (CST) :And Gaile just confirmed that he's a Ritualist today. I'm guessing the variable profession didn't work out because of rune and insignia issues. It's a bit disappointing, but I don't mind as long as they add heroes for all future professions. -- Gordon Ecker 19:45, 29 November 2006 (CST) Not. Confirmed. --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 20:17, 29 November 2006 (CST) :Confirmed. Yesterday she said this about Razah: ::"Maybe Razah is a Ritualist, eh?" (source) :Today she made a much more definitive statement: ::"Razah? Razah is a Ritualist Hero, as many of you suggested." (source) :Presumedly she verified his / her / its profession between yesterday's chat and today's post. Unfortunately you can't view posts on gwonline unless you're logged in. -- Gordon Ecker 20:44, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::May I point out that Gaile Gray has been incorrect before? As a member of the ANet staff, she does have a link to information about the game's future. However, anyone who has been playing since the american beta test and keeping tract of Gaile has likely noticed her being wrong before. It has even ben confirmed that some of what she has said is pure speculation. It is for this reason that I personaly haven't bothered listening to her for several months. And as for Razah being Ritualist... I have Factions, thus am uncertain, but can Nightfall characters even unlock Ritualist skills? If not, this will introduce a problem to them on attaining skills for the Ritualist Hero. And if that Ritualist Hero is only available to those with Factions, many will be outraged who have Nightfall but not Factions.69.247.199.121 10:10, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::Why so? They'll only get 20 skills or so — Skuld 10:14, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::Well, unlocking skills for Razah if you don't have Factions will be a pain. His default bar looks... not good. So I suppose the players will have to actually use those Hero Skill Points, if they have any left, for this hero and not themselves. =) Also, I guess that 50k faction is NOT an indicator of his power... that's one expensive Rit, doesn't seem worth it even if he's "end game" in PVE. EDIT: OK, the Game updates/20061130 page says his cost will be 6k as of today. -- HarshLanguage 04:06, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Appears that the 50,000 faction and Ritualist Class are true: http://img142.imageshack.us/img142/9964/razahxu9.jpg - After the update today - Moiax 20:32, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Gaile recently confirmed that the unlock cost will be lowered to ~6000 tomorrow. (source) -- Gordon Ecker 04:13, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::And the unlock cost has NOT been lowered yet. -- Gordon Ecker 20:07, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::::Because it isn't "tomorrow," nitwit. ~ Soja :::::Lol. Anyway, she said it on thursday, and the cost wasn't lowered until the second Friday update, but the Razah article incorrectly listed Razah's cost as 6000 while it was still 50000. -- Gordon Ecker 01:18, 6 December 2006 (CST) Just a note, in GWN manual it reads 'Variable' on Razah's profession, not 'Ritualist'. This information is incorrect in the article, as it reads 'Ritualist' as his profession, and claims it was taken from the manual! --Angelo :It was changed when DoA was released. Xeon 03:42, 24 December 2006 (CST) Source for recruitment info? An anon had inserted that recruitment requires 50,000 balthazar points. I reverted it out for now as no official source was mentioned in the edit. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:14, 30 November 2006 (CST) It is there, Check it out :It is where? Is this from in-game, or information from a website? --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:30, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Nevermind, someone finally posted at Game updates/20061130 that it's an in-game source. Really, that's all that needed to be said. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:32, 30 November 2006 (CST) It's Dec. 2nd now, and he's shown up in the Balthazar Rewards as a 6k unlock. I'm personally a bit dissapointed about the whole variable profession thing not working out... but on the upside, I no longer need to set Talkora as a Mo/Rt and remove all her Monk skills just to get a halfway-decent Restoration Ritualist. Hehe... Jioruji Derako 01:53, 2 December 2006 (CST) Hero AI & Ritualists Long awaited Hero and now he is \"just a Rit\"? I wonder if Razah will become popular at all. I can see him with Weapon spells and Restoration, otherwise you would have to babysit quite a lot, what do you think? I think Ritualist & AI does not go well together. Almost as difficult as making Norgu a proper Mesmer. --Long 05:33, 1 December 2006 (CST) : I don\'t see why, I use Margrid as a 100% ritualist. And she works just fine. --Sunyavadin 14:25, 1 December 2006 (GMT) It\'s really a great shame to see that our most hyped guy is just an superoverprized plain ritualist, who isn\'t even usable for people without factions... Exiled Mat : Sadly, I have to agree. I was really excited by the \"variable profession\" idea. I would rather that they left him out of the game until they could work out the technical details of variable profession rather than slap him in as a rit. And honestly I was really hoping he\'d look like the doppleganger. *sigh* -Robin Anadri 07:37, 1 December 2006 (CST) Some people can\'t be pleased :| 72.22.71.82 03:41, 2 December 2006 (CST) Youc an still use him and unlock skills for him without Factions, jsut as long as they are Nightfall rit skills. And the whole variable proffesion thing was rumer, no one on anet said it was true.--68.192.188.142 15:14, 3 December 2006 (CST) :Ummm...The manual says his profession is variable. I think they were planning something. But, they scrapped it due to problems with runes and insignia and such. --Wil 15:39, 3 December 2006 (CST) Razah Human? Sorry, but i am confused about what yuo said. Just because he contracts disease doesn't nescesarrily (please forgive my spelling) that he is human. Look at Talon Silverwing. He contracts disease from humans but EoE doesn't trigger for him and he isn't human. 68.205.27.213 23:24, 1 December 2006 (CST) :EoE would be a more accurate test. -- Gordon Ecker 23:27, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::And the conditions on the students spread to anyone who steps in or near the circles. -- Gordon Ecker 02:03, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::His Species Type mechanic needs to be confirmed by EoE or by disease from a source other than the isle of the nameless circle, because as Ecker says it's a disease creating circle and will create disease for anything that steps inside or adjacent. Duncan Dragoon 03:22, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::Confirmed with EoE ... brought him to temple, had him stand outside Circles, put down EoE, BiP me to get him wounded without killing him, I died to fire, and boom he dropped into combat and took damage while taking damage. Afterwards I did it the other way around, took a little fire damage myself to drop bellow 90%, had him die to fire and trigger EoE on me. At least in PvP he is human. Also note I stated he spread the disease not just contracted it, and he contracted it from others outside the circle. -- 68.205.27.213 23:24, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::Shhezh, why do you want a sucky rit...--Shady 07:45, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::Because AI are stupid, and SS is easy. --Silk Weaker 10:32, 2 December 2006 (CST) Is any of this accurate? Perhaps in PvP all heroes are considered "human" just to make it... fair? Whatever... I feel the tests should be done on Zhed (EoE in PvP and then in PvE) to see if species changes for PvP. Afterall, it would ruin a build if Zhed and Razah are immune to those EoE Spikes and whatnot... I forgot to sign this... Lu Zon 15:58, 2 December 2006 (CST) I agree, it has been determined that Zhed contracts disese from humans in the isle of the nameless, but not in PvE zones. Testing should be done in PvE zones, and posibly even using eoe with rit spirits to see if they are the same species as him.--TheDrifter 19:22, 19 January 2007 (CST) how many head gear sets? I was just looking at the guild wars screenshots section and the new ones of razah all have different head gears. http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/nightfall/ 58.107.53.89 23:41, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Those are 3 different armor sets. (T/ ) 01:31, 3 December 2006 (CST) Wow! I mean, just wow......he makes absolutely every rt armor look like crap. Best/coolest lookin hero I think o_O Looking at him is like looking at Prince Rurik's cape then lookin at a normal guild cape - just makes it look like anet thinks npc's looks are more important =/ P A R A S I T I C 02:50, 4 December 2006 (CST) Battle quotes? Does Razah have any battle quotes? And if he does, how much longer will it take one of you guys to post them up on the page? Hehe... Jioruji Derako 01:30, 17 December 2006 (CST) Dispute: Reason for profession change " Razah was originally intended to be a variable profession hero, but because of private letter dispution that never came to be because that was going to be considered as "Cheap" " - Might I ask for proof of this claim? Capcom 05:37, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah, it seems implausible. -- Gordon Ecker 05:46, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::Well, an awful lot of people suspected he would be variable. That doesn't make it any less or more true, but that's more than likely where that came from. ANet has it's own plans of course. --Mgrinshpon 17:35, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::It's clear that he was originally intended to be a variable profession hero. There's proof in the manual. -- Gordon Ecker 20:57, 30 December 2006 (CST) :I took a stab at rewriting the sentence in question -- it needed help badly anyway. The new version does not reference any uncited outside sources (was "private letter dispution" supposed to mean a forum private message?), but still mentions the possible reasons as just that - possibilities. If someone can come back with a cite for a specific reason, great, but for now I think it can go on without the dispute tag. — HarshLanguage 17:52, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::Thanks, looks much better. And yes, it's pretty clear he was meant to be "variable" in profession originally, although we don't know if that means he was meant to be able to change profession at any time or if you would have just picked his profession when you get him and that's how it stays. I suspect the former, since the latter wouldn't present any problems that I can think of. I was thinking about what problems there would be if he was able to change at any time... the first thing that came to mind was the runes and insignia on his armour, since it would present huge problems if he had a profession-specific one when switching. Of course, they could solve that by making his armour act like a different set for each profession. Like if you have him as Ritualist and put insignia or runes on him, when you switch to a different profession they're gone, then you switch back to Ritualist and they're there. This would make him rather expensive if you wanted to use him in many different professions, but at least it'd be workable... Capcom 17:18, 31 December 2006 (CST) "Variable" could have easily meant his proffesion was just not decided on at the time of printing, it is not "clear" that it was meant to be changable in-game. On that not, i changed the bullet in the triva section and removed the not saying he was intended to have a changable proffesion. The only home speculation has on a wiki is on the talk page.--TheDrifter 15:54, 24 January 2007 (CST) :"Variable" does not mean undecided. "Unknown" could mean undecided. "Variable" also does not mean changeable, but could be changeable. "Variable" means it will vary, therefore not always be the same (not always be Rt). Capcom makes illustrates good examples for what it could mean. The manuals mention of "Variable" is an editing oversite or a change in plans since being approved for print. --Mooseyfate 01:52, 28 February 2007 (CST) Variable professions seem to be a mechanic Anet were experimenting with throughout Nightfall. Graven Monoliths anyone? --Sunyavadin 17:15, 20 February 2007 (GMT) :I would be happy to see ANet experament more with the variable professions. Especially for your actual PvE character. This is one of the more appealing aspects of the up and comming Fury http://www.unleashthefury.com title to me.--Mooseyfate 01:58, 28 February 2007 (CST) Data? Does the description of this guy remind anyone of Data from Star Trek? :Or Spock, or Andrew Martin, or Valantine Michael Smith. -- Gordon Ecker 01:37, 1 January 2007 (CST) ~ What is Star Trek? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 10:07, 21 January 2007 (CST) Quotes Battle Quotes: "Ah! I begin to understand pain! Thankyou!" "What a waste, to understand life, and yet throw it away for such a trite cause." "We rise and fall together." Idle Quotes: "If I learn to cry, it will not be for me. It will not be for Istan. It will be for the gods themselves, who cannot be a part of the very thing they created." "Human rituals seem to involve a great deal of talking, and dancing, and making speeches. This much I have seen... but I do not understand." Unsure Quotes: "I cannot understand why you shout such things." (Was taken in battle, though in the screen he's just standing there while margonites are cleared out.) Kamahl the Fist 14:43, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::More Quotes! ;D I've been watching him closely, I think these are the last of them. Idle Quotes: "I have learned this much: In all of human existance, there are many kinds of life... and many kinds of death." "Destruction seems a natural part of the human condition." Battle Quotes: (And by far the best of them all in my opinion.) "These people are my friends. I will not allow you to hurt them." "You are not ready for immortality." :::Someone throw these on the page please, I'm really unfamiliar with the Wiki unless at least one quote is up there, then I can work from there. Kthx. Kamahl the Fist 10:26, 1 February 2007 (CST) How hard is it ? is it possible with hores and hench or do you need a group of humens to do it with you ? : I obtained Razah just last night with no more than heros and henchmen. It's not that hard if you take it slow.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 15:13, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Since when are there henchies in DoA? 132.203.83.38 16:05, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::Anything is possible. With the power of IMAGINATION! --Roberto Benigni ::::The quest to get Razah isn't out of DoA, it's out of Abaddon's Gate for which you can take a full compliment of heroes and henchmen. There were only like 6 groups that you had to fight, 3 on the way there and 3 more to obtain Razah. It seriously wasn't that hard.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 18:38, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::::To be precise it's 3-4 mobs of mixed Demons, then later a group of margonites, a mob of Shadow enemies, then Titans. --Dragonaxe 12:10, 6 February 2007 (CST) :I'll reiterate that this is rather simple with just Heroes/Henchmen since I managed to obtain him with my E/Mo Nuker. The toughest part is the last wave of Titans, and only because of the Madness Titan swarm that can form. Gorfax Silverdale 11:28, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Possible inspiration? Sogeking from OP? :He reminds me much like the Terminator in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Very inquisitive about human emotions and has difficulty understanding common logic. Doom Music 01:39, 25 February 2007 (CST) ::Or how about Johnny 5 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Short_Circuit?--Mooseyfate 02:01, 28 February 2007 (CST) Worth it? I have Factions, beat the game with my Rit/N on both Factions and NF. With all that said... Is Razah worth it, for all the trouble you have to go through to get him for PVE? At the moment my usual Heroes are both Monks, and either MOW as my Enchant bi-otch/sorta-MM or Zhed the Nuker. :I'm waiting for the price of Titan Gemstones to come down. I'll probably start getting him for my characters once Titan Gemstones come down to ~20k. -- Gordon Ecker 01:00, 5 March 2007 (CST)